The Babysitter
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Jesse babysits Rachel while Shelby is away.


Shelby glanced anxiously at the clock, then at her watch. She only had an hour to get to the airport before her flight took off and Jesse still wasn't here yet. She could not leave Rachel alone for such a long time, and she silently prayed that he would be here soon.

Rachel sat on the couch watching Funny Girl. She couldn't wait for Jesse to get here. A whole week alone with her boyfriend is exactly what she needed. Finn was being an idiot, as usual, thinking they were an item. Little did he know that she was still in the arms of Jesse St. James.

A knock on the door snapped Shelby and Rachel out of their thoughts. Jesse opened the door with his overnight bag in hand. He set it down beside the door before approaching Shelby. He gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Jesse said. "Traffic downtown is horrible right now. I suggest you take the backroads."

"Thank you, Jesse," Shelby said. "Everything you need to know is on the counter. Phone numbers, her schedule, and so on."

"Don't worry Shelby. I've got the munchkin under control," Jesse smiled. "Now you better get going before you miss your flight."

"You're right," Shelby said. "Rachel, come here and give me a goodbye kiss." Rachel ran over to her mom, giving her a big hug and a kiss. Shelby then lifted up Rachel's skirt, moved her tights, and reached her hands down to feel Rachel's diaper. "You're a little wet, sweetheart. Now turn around." Rachel turned around, and Shelby reached down to feel her butt.

"Do I need to change her?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, she's very messy," Shelby said. "Alright, I have to go. You two have fun. Rachel, behave for Jesse."

"She will," Jesse said before throwing Rachel over his shoulder so her head was near his butt. Rachel squealed in response before throwing a tantrum.

"No mommy! Don't leave!" Rachel cried, kicking her legs and her hands into Jesse's chest and back.

"Goodbye Rachel," Shelby kissed her one last time before flying out the front door. Jesse carried Rachel upstairs into her nursery. He placed her on the changing table, but she would not stop kicking and screaming.

"Rachel, you don't want me to use the restraints, do you?" Jesse asked. Rachel gave no response, just kicking and screaming more. Jesse sighed, before grabbing Rachel's arms and tied them to the changing table. He then proceeded to change her diaper.

"No!" Rachel cried out. "Want mommy!"

"Mommy is gone until next week. It's just you and me!" Jesse smiled at her but she did smile back. "Rachel, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to double diaper you."

"No!" She cried more, which cause a bigger tantrum on her part. Jessie sighed again before grabbing another diaper and placing it over the already clean one. He placed a pacifier in Rachel's mouth before untying her and carrying her back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed Rachel in her specially designed high chair. She banged on the tray, demanding to be let out. Jesse walked over the counter tops where all the information was laying.

"Alright, says that you'd be getting hungry around 6:30," Jesse looked at the clock on the microwave. "And it is 6:24."

"Hungry!" Rachel cried.

"I know you're hungry, Rach," Jesse replied. "I'm getting your food out for you. We just have to finish reading Mommy's instructions. So she says that you haven't been pooping like you need to so we gotta feed you your special oatmeal."

"No!" Rachel whined. "I just went poopy."

"That's because mommy gave you your special oatmeal after school, but we've gotta listen to her," Jesse told the girl. He went searching for the oatmeal in the fridge. Finally, he found it and heated it up in the microwave.

"I don't want it!" Rachel whined.

"You either eat it, or you got without dinner. It's your choice, little girl." Jesse said.

"Hungry," Rachel whined. "But no want poopies."

"What's your decision, Rach?" Jesse asked the girl.

"Food!" Rachel said, reaching for it.

"No, no, no," Jesse said. "I'm going to feed you, messy." Jesse placed a bib around Rachel before grabbing a spoon. He filled the spoon up with oatmeal before placing it on the girls lips. She ate it up with ease.

Rachel finished it all in record time and her stomach began to growl angrily with cramps. She started to cry at this.

"No, no, Rachel," Jesse said, cleaning the girl up before taking her in his arms. "No tears. How about we go and watch a movie?"

"Movie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, which one do you want to watch?" Jesse asked.

"Rent!" Rachel cheered.

"No, you're too little for Rent," Jesse said. "How about Finding Nemo?"

"Yes!" Rachel cheered before letting out a mess into her diaper. She cried.

"I'll change you and then we can go watch Nemo, ok?" Jesse asked.

"And bottle?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and I'll give you your bottle," Jesse said.

"Otay," Rachel said, clinging onto Jesse tighter.

"I love you, Rachel," Jesse said.

"I love you too, Jesse," Rachel said, leaning her head on his shoulder.


End file.
